Inhuman
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a boy who was missing for four years, suddenly returns unexpectedly. But, there's something very odd about him and only a boy named Matthew knows what it is. Will anyone be able to fix the problem at hand? Rated M. Pairings: FrUk, RusCan.
1. Chapter 1

Return

* * *

"Top story tonight: Thirteen year old 'Ivan Braginski' has been reported missing. He was last seen leaving his school campus. A search party has already been sent out. If you see this boy, call the police or the number on the screen."

Twin brothers Alfred and Matthew watched the news.

"I've seen him at school before." Matthew stared at the picture on the TV screen.

Alfred laughed, "I've seen him too! He's the creep that stalks everyone!"

"Have some respect for the poor lad," Their father, Arthur, walked into the room. "His family is probably worried sick. Now, let's go and eat. I'm sure the boy will turn up soon."

. . .

_**Four Years Later...**_

. .

"Papa! Father! Me and Alfred are leaving!" Matthew opened the door for him and his brother as the two left for another day of school.

While walking, Matthew starred at the ground, lost in his thoughts. _'...It's been four years...'_

"-DUDE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Matthew had almost forgotten about his brother.

"Oh-! S-Sorry about that..."

"Are you okay? You've been thinking about something lately. What's on your mind?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's been four years since that boy Ivan disappeared."

"So?"

"Where do you think he went? How do you think he's doing?"

Alfred laughed, "He could be dead for all I care!"

_'I know Alfred doesn't give a damn about Ivan. But, does anyone besides me care?' _Matthew thought about it the entire way to school.

. . .

As the twins entered the school campus and walked towards the building, a loud gasp was heard with an 'Oh my god!', followed by many other gasps. The two turned around to see a sight that had their eyes grow wide and their mouths drop open.

The boy who had been missing for four years, Ivan Braginski, was standing at the edge of the school campus with a smile on his face. He changed in the four years he was missing. He had grown taller, he seemed more muscular, and his eyes...his eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

_'I... Ivan? Ivan Braginski?!'_ Matthew couldn't stop staring. How could this be? Where was he all is time.

Everything was silent until someone started to cry. "I knew you would return!" The ones who clearly missed him ran to give Ivan 'welcome back' hugs. Others just walked away like his return was nothing. Ivan's return was a clear shock to everyone, but most people didn't seem to care. Matthew was still staring but Alfred was already gone.

Matthew smiled as he continued to watch.

"Welcome back."

. . .

Matthew entered his house alone. Alfred always stayed after school for some activities.

"How was your day at school?" His papa Francis greeted him.

"Very interesting..." Matthew answered. "The boy who went missing four years ago, Ivan Braginski, returned today."

Francis looked slightly surprised. "That's good to hear... Are you going to try to become a friend of his?"

"Huh?" Matthew looked slightly confused.

"Well, I think after four years of being away from everyone, Ivan must feel alone. You don't have many friends yourself, so maybe you should be friends with him."

Matthew smiled. "Okay then. I'll try to be his friend."

'_I doubt someone like Ivan would want to be friends with me, but I'll try my best.'_

* * *

**NEW STORY! YAY!**

**How is this for a first chapter? It's not as long as I was hoping it would be, but I'm trying my best.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Friends?

* * *

"You need to stay home today. Of course, I will have to take care of you." Arthur sighed, taking the thermometer out of Alfred's mouth.

"I said I'm fine!"

"You have a fever of 102.3! You need to stay home!"

Matthew interrupted the two, "Alfred, do what father says." Grabbing his bag, Matthew smiled at his brother. "I'll be fine on my own today. I'll be back as soon as school ends."

"You promise you'll be okay?"

"I promise."

Alfred was always worried about his brother. Matthew had always been picked on rather than Alfred because he had seemed like more of an easy target. He was always picked on for being quiet and shy and was called 'gay' a lot because his parents were. Alfred was always the one to defend him if his brother was called names or getting beat up. Without the protection of his brother, Matthew could easily get hurt.

. . .

Matthew was walking down the hallway of his school when he heard, "Well, look who isn't dead!" Slightly frightened, he turned around to see some students around Ivan. "Things got boring without you! I had to pick on little 'Invisible Matthew' which wasn't very fun."

Ivan sighed. He was also bullied a lot before he went missing. Matthew always watched but was never able to do anything about it. "Well, I am glad to know you missed me."

"That's the kind of crap that gets you in the hospital! Shut up before my fist meets your face!" One of the students pushed Ivan against the lockers.

One of the other students pointed out, "Look! It's 'Gay Mattie'!" Leaving Ivan against the lockers, the boys circled around Matthew. _'This is bad...'_

"So, you thought you could sneak around us because you're invisible? Bad idea!" One of them was about to throw his fist at Matthew before he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. "What-" He was turned around and a fist immediately met his face.

Matthew and the other students had just watched Ivan punch the one bully straight in the face and send him to the ground, screaming in pain. "You are aloud to make fun of me all you want, but leave every other student in this school alone."

At this point, everyone else was gone except for Ivan and Matthew. "Are you okay?" Ivan looked down towards Matthew.

Too scared to move, Matthew whispered out, "I... I'm fine. Th-Thank you..."

Ivan smiled. "We should go to class."

"R-Right." Matthew quickly turned back around and started walking away with a deep shade of red on his face._ 'Well, I at least talked to him...'_

. . .

At home, Matthew sat in his room while trying to do his homework.

"Matthew," Francis knocked on the door before entering the room. "We need you to run to the store to get some medicine for Alfred. He still is not feeling good."

"Okay."

. . .

Walking back home, Matthew stared at the black night sky that was filled with stars and lights from planes flying over them. Matthew always got lost in this thoughts whenever he did this. The quietness of night relieved him of some stress and made him feel better.

"Well, hello again." His thoughts were stopped when he heard someone speak to him. Matthew saw Ivan in front of him, smiling as usual. "I-Ivan?"

"What brings you here this late at night, Matthew?" Ivan asked.

'H-He remembers my name...'

"I... I was just getting some medicine for my brother. H-He isn't doing well."

"That is a shame to hear."

"A-About today... in school... I-" Matthew froze as Ivan's hand held his cheek.

Ivan smiled. "There is no need to say anything else"

"Besides, I have no idea why people would bully you. You are just so... beautiful." Matthew blushed at Ivan's words. No one ever complemented him like that.

The shade of red on Matthew's face began to grow and became a deeper shade of red as Ivan lowered his head towards Matthew. _'W-What is he doing!?'_

"Such soft skin... Such perfect hair..."

Matthew found himself lost in a panic thought. What was Ivan doing to him?

Matthew felt a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He slowly looked down at his shoulder to see part of his shirt gone. There was also blood and large teeth marks on his shoulder.

"Your flesh is wonderful..."

Matthew looked up to see Ivan, who had blood dripping from his mouth and teeth as sharp as knives.

Too scared to move or scream, Matthew just stood there in complete terror and shock. Soon, he felt himself getting dizzy from loss of blood. Matthew's world soon became black and he found himself passing out.

The last thing he heard was, "You are mine..."

* * *

**Second chapter is here!**

**I know what you're thinking... "What the hell is this?"**

**Well, I'm sorry I suck at writing!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth

* * *

_'Where am I...?'_

Matthews eyes slowly opened to see himself lying in bed.

"You're awake..." He rolled his head to see his father sitting near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"W-What happened?"

"That boy Ivan said he found you lying on the street so he carried you home. He also said it looked like you cut your shoulder, so he bandaged you up." Arthur explained. "He is a really nice young man."

_'Ivan... What actually happened last night!? I'm not sure if that was all dream or not...'_

. . .

"Matthew..." A hand was placed on Matthew's shoulder. He turned around to see Ivan. Matthew was starting to feel tense, but spoke anyway. "Y-Yes?"

"Could you come with me? I need to speak with you right now." Ivan asked.

"O-Okay..."

Ivan grabbed his hand and started to force Matthew to walk with him.

_'W-What could he want?!'_

Ivan and Matthew walked together until they found a place in the school where they were alone.

Matthew spoke as soon as he realized they were alone. "What the hell happened last night?! What are you?!"

"Calm down... This is why I brought you here." Ivan said. "Let me explain."

Not knowing what do or say next, Matthew decided to listen. "F-Fine..."

"It started four years ago on the day I went missing. I was...kidnapped." Ivan took a small pause before continuing. "The people that took me away, tortured me and nearly killed me before turning me into something...something that is inhuman."

_'Inhuman?'_

"A creature that needs to feed on the flesh of humans. A creature in human form..." Ivan paused again. "...I honestly have no clue what I am... But, I know that I am very dangerous and I would like to apologize for what happened last night. I had no control over myself."

"Th-That's crazy!" Matthew couldn't tell if this was all real or if Ivan was either crazy or lying to him.

"Then how do you explain last night?"

_'So... It wasn't a dream?'_

"After what happened... I need you to stay away from me. I never meant to hurt you and I want to make sure I never hurt you again."

Matthew didn't know what to do now. Out of completely confusion, Matthew yelled out, "N-No! I... I want to help you!"

"How can you help me? There is no hope for me..." Ivan sighed, "It would be best if I disappeared again."

Matthew knew what he had to do now. Slowly and cautiously, Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan. "I'll help you... I always wanted to help when you needed it but I was always too scared. This is where I can finally help you."

"No one can help me. Please understand that."

"...No matter what you say, I will try to help you! Even if you don't like it."

_'I always saw how Ivan never had anyone to defend him. He doesn't have a brother like I do. I was never able to stand up for him before, but this is where I can finally help him to make up for those times I couldn't.'_

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short and stupid.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be better.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Help

* * *

"Matthew..."

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Can you come over to my house after school? I need to speak with you."

Matthew slightly blushed, "S-Sure..."

_'Why am I suddenly feeling this way? Why do I always feel like this whenever I'm around Ivan?'_

. . .

Matthew walked with Ivan after school. To keep them both occupied, Matthew started a conversation, "S-So, what do you need to speak with me about?"

"Something very important about what I am. I hope you will understand when I tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Matthew asked.

"We need to be somewhere private. I can not allow anyone to see or hear us."

Matthew started to blush. _'Just what is he going to tell me?!'_

. . .

"Are you sure no one from your family is here?" Matthew asked, looking around once he stepped inside Ivan's house.

Ivan closed the door behind him. "My sisters will not be home for a while."

"So... What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I have a question for you and I hope you understand."

Matthew waited for Ivan to explain.

"I need you to take this and keep it safe." Ivan held out a small gun. Matthew's eyes grew wide.

"W-What?!"

"I stole a weapon from those bastards." Ivan said. "If I ever get out of control again, shoot me."

"W-Why?!"

"It will kill me and-" Not letting Ivan finish his sentence, Matthew slapped his hand away and threw his arms around Ivan. "W-Why would you ever want me to do that!?"

"This is the only way for you to help me."

"... Idiot!" Matthew could feel tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to die! Everyone already lost you once! No one wants to lose you again!"

"What if I hurt you again?"

"I don't care about what would happen to me! I would die for you!"

The two were interrupted when they heard the sound of the lock at the door. Matthew quickly separated himself from Ivan as the door opened. A tall young woman entered the house. "Oh- I didn't know you were home, Ivan."

"Big sister... I had no idea you were going to be home this early."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you home with someone else." She looked over towards Matthew.

"Oh-! This is, Matthew, my friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Ivan's big sister, Katyusha." She walked over to Matthew.

Matthew smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. I had no idea that Ivan had an older sister."

"We also have a younger sister. Her name is Natalya."

Ivan grabbed Matthew by his arm. "You should be going now. I bet your family is waiting for you." Ivan started to force Matthew out of the house.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for inviting me over. I'll see what I can do about helping you with your _**'school work**_**'**..." Matthew tried using a stupid code for the problem at hand.

"We can talk about it tomorrow in school." Ivan waved at Matthew before closing the door.

Matthew sighed, "I wonder why Ivan wanted me to leave so soon..."

. . .

Matthew stepped inside of his house to be greeted by his papa. "Matthew, you're back later than usual... Did something happen at school?"

"Y-Yeah... It was something stupid, so there's no need to worry about it." Matthew lied. "Anyway, is Alfred feeling better?"

"Unfortunately, no. We discovered some sort of hole his arm and some of his flesh was bloody and rotten."

"W-What?!"

"We aren't sure if some animal might of bitten him and made him sick. I just hope he survives whatever this is..."

_'I need to see this!'_

Panicking, Matthew ran down the hall towards his brothers room. "Alfred!"

Alfred was asleep in his bed, his body covered by the blankets. Matthew slowly and quietly walked over to his brothers bed and carefully removed the blankets and exposed Alfred's arms. One of them was missing a lot of skin and parts of his arm were covered in blood and what looked like mold. _'Oh my god... Alfred, what happened to you!?'_

* * *

**Another chapter is finally done!**

**I know... The story is getting stupider by the second. I'm sorry if my imagination is stupid!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare

* * *

_"Shut up and stay still you little brat!"_

_"N-No! I want to go home! I want to see my sisters!" Ivan screamed and struggled while being held down by a few men. "Please! I hate the pain!"_

_"You hate the pain? Well then..." A sharp knife was taken out._

_"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! HAVE I NOT BEEN TORTURED ENOUGH!?"_

_"This will teach you to shut up when we tell you to!" The blade came in contact with Ivan's chest._

_Blood came from Ivan's mouth and chest as he screamed and cried more. Tears started to mix with the blood all over Ivan's body. "I'LL BE QUIET! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" The blade was pushed deeper into his chest. Ivan's cries of pain became louder. "STOP IT! IT HURTS!"_

_"Okay... He's had enough..."_

_The knife was soon removed from Ivan's chest. Ivan tried his best not to cry or scream. "...I-I-I'm very s-sorry..."_

_"Good boy."_

_"Let's not waste any time with this one. He seems like a tough one."_

_The man with the knife grabbed something else as he put the bloody knife down. He picked up a needle with a weird red liquid in it._

_"W-What is that?!"_

_"Shut up!" A hand came in contact with Ivan's face. "This is something that will make you... interesting... Hopefully."_

_"H-Hopefully?! What does that mean?! A-And what will that do to me?'"_

_"Since you're probably gonna die, we can explain this to you: We don't know what it will do, but we've tried this attempt on many other children like you. We beat the shit out of you, then inject this into you to see if it works. So far, every single child we've tried it on has died from this."_

_Ivan's eyes widened. "NO! I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE! I BEG OF-" Ivan was silenced when a fist met his jaw._

_"Just be quiet and stay still. It won't hurt for long."_

_The sharp needle was soon placed into Ivan's arm._

_"P-Please... No..."_

_The red liquid was now in his body._

_"S-Stop it...!"_

_Soon, Ivan stopped struggling and stopped moving entirely. His eyes wide open as blood started to drool from the corner of his mouth. His breathing was faint and his heartbeat could not be heard. After a short while, Ivan's eyes rolled to the back of his head._

_"Looks like we got another dead one..."_

_As soon as the rest of the men got their hands off him, Ivan started coughing._

_"What the-?!"_

_Ivan sat up and started coughing out blood._

_"He's still alive!?"_

_As Ivan continued to cough and choke, something was changing in his body. No one could describe it and they had no idea what he was becoming._

_Ivan collapsed on the floor, his body twitching._

"AH-!" Ivan shot up from his bed, quickly looking around the room to find himself in his own room. "I-It was just a nightmare...?" Trembling, Ivan sighed in relief.

"...I will never forget the horrible things they did to me..."

The door to Ivan's room suddenly opened slowly. "Big brother...?" A small girl peeked her head through the door. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Ivan sighed, "Go away, Natalya."

"But, I came to see if you were in trouble." Natalya walked into the room, taking a seat at the edge of her brothers bed.

"Get out!" Ivan yelled in anger. "Ever since I returned, you have been nothing but a pain in my side!"

Natalya frowned. "Well, it is not my fault that you disappeared on me and big sister and had us worried and concerned about you for four years!"

"I-"

Natalya interrupted. "We all thought you were dead! I cried myself to sleep for months!"

"Natalya, I... I'm sorry. I have been under a lot of stress lately. I should not have yelled at you." Ivan brought his little sister closer to him for a hug.

"I missed you so much... Now that you have returned, I will do anything to protect you and make you happy again." Natalya sobbed.

"You... are a great sister. I am very lucky that you care about me so much." Ivan smiled.

. . .

There was a knock at Ivan's front door.

Matthew waited outside for someone to answer until Katyusha opened the door. "Hello, Matthew. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Ivan...if that's okay."

"Sure," Katyusha smiled, letting Matthew enter the house. "Ivan's room is the second door in the hallway."

Matthew smiled. "Thank you." He walked further into the house, towards Ivan's room.

The door to Ivan's room was slightly open. _'I hope he isn't busy...'_ Matthew peeked through the open door to see Ivan, sitting on his bed with a small cutting blade. _'What is he...?'_ Ivan removed the scarf he always wore and placed it aside. The first thing Matthew saw as Ivan removed the scarf, were cut marks all along Ivan's neck._ 'Oh my god...' _Matthew watched as Ivan placed the small blade to his neck and cut himself.

"Ah-!" Ivan placed his hand over the bleeding cut. He quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned all the blood before putting his scarf back on.

"...Ivan!" Matthew ran into Ivan's room and jumped on to Ivan's bed to wrap his arms around him. "W-Why...?" Matthew buried his face in Ivan's chest and started to cry.

"M-Matthew?!"

**"YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF IF YOU DO THAT!"**

Ivan sighed, "Do you know how painful it is for me to remember the horrible things that happened to me and have no one to talk to about it? This is the only way for me to release any depressing feelings."

"Does anyone else know you do this?"

"... No."

"You know, you can always talk to me... I'm here for you."

Ivan sighed and wiped the tears away from Matthew's face. "There is no need to cry." Matthew looked up at Ivan and smiled. Ivan smiled back even though Matthew could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Promise me you will never do that to yourself again."

"I promise..."

_'Please don't hurt yourself. I care about you too much.'_

* * *

**Really short chapter but I needed to come up with something!**

**I want to make this story last for a little while!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!**

**THERE IS SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION!**

* * *

Love

* * *

_"Hey... You okay kid?"_

_Ivan trembled as he stood up. His face no longer looked afraid, he looked very serious._

_"You will all pay for what you have done!" Ivan's teeth now looked sharper than knives. "I will rip you all to pieces!"_

_Out of fear, someone shouted, "GRAB HIM! NOW!"_

_Ivan didn't have time to react before he was grabbed by three of the men._

_"Lock him up somewhere!"_

_Ivan struggled and tried to break free as he was being dragged away. "LET ME GO! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_

_Ivan was dragged and thrown into an empty room with one small, dirty mattress and a window with metal bars. He could hear the sound of the door slamming and locking behind him as he faced the floor._

_Tears started to stream down Ivan's cheeks as he placed his hands to his face. "S-Someone... Please help me..." Ivan curled up on the floor as he cried, his face now buried in his knees. "Sisters... Please save me!"_

_It wasn't long before Ivan had cried himself to sleep._

"-an... Ivan! Are you okay?!" Ivan snapped back into reality and found himself outside of the school, sitting on the grass next to Matthew.

"Ivan, are you okay? You're crying!"

Ivan didn't even noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped his face and smiled at Matthew. "I-I'm fine."

"What were you thinking of?"

Ivan's fake smile disappeared. "My suffering and torture... But, I'm okay"

"You know you can always talk to me." Matthew took hold of Ivan's hand. "Like I said, I'm here for you."

"R-Right..."

. . .

Matthew invited Ivan over to his house to study for school and talk about what they could do to help Ivan.

The two of them were sitting on the couch together when Matthew's family walked in. "Matthew, we're going to take Alfred to the hospital. Can you two be okay by yourselves?" Arthur asked, standing at the door with Francis and Alfred.

"We'll be fine." Matthew smiled.

"If it gets too late and we're not back yet, Ivan can spend the night. I'll call his sister and let her know that." The three of them left, leaving Matthew and Ivan all alone in the house.

"So, do you want to continue studying or talking about how we can fix your problem?" Matthew asked.

"A-Actually... I have a question for you."

"Okay... What is it?"

"C-Can I..." Matthew noticed the blush on Ivan's face. "Can I...kiss you?" Ivan asked, still blushing.

Matthew's face turned a shade of bright pink. He had suddenly forgotten how to speak and couldn't answer Ivan correctly.

Not knowing what to do, Matthew shot forward and kissed Ivan, catching him by surprise. He could no longer deny the feelings he had towards Ivan. The kiss was short, but it left both of them blushing madly.

Ivan chuckled, "The question was if _I_ could kiss _you_."

"And I answered that question." Matthew smiled.

After a few seconds of silence, they both slowly leaned towards each other for another kiss. Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as Ivan pulled Matthew closer to him.

After a short while, Ivan traveled lower towards Matthew's neck. Matthew, finally able to breath again, had to ask something, "I-Ivan... How long have you liked me?" It was a stupid question, but Matthew wanted to know.

"For a short while now..." Ivan said in between kisses. "...But, I had to finally take action for my feelings towards you."

"As for me, I guess I always had a small crush on you. I never figured out that feeling until a few days ago."

"... I love you, Matthew." Ivan was embarrassed to say it.

Matthew smiled and blushed. "I... I love you too, Ivan."

Not remember how they got there, Matthew and Ivan found themselves on Matthew's bed.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this...?" Matthew asked, blushing madly.

Ivan, who was leaning over Matthew, blushed and nodded.

Not having the slightest clue on what to do, Ivan started to remove Matthew's clothes. First exposing his chest, which Ivan placed light kisses on. Matthew buried his face in a pillow. He was too embarrassed.

Ivan chuckled, "There is nothing to be ashamed of." He removed the pillow away from Matthew's face. "There is no need to hide your cuteness."

Matthew blushed even more.

Ivan sighed, "If this makes you feel better..." He started to remove his shirt. "We can be embarrassed together." Once Ivan's shirt was removed, Matthew saw a shocking sight.

Scars and cut marks covered Ivan's body, mainly his chest. Ivan looked away, too embarrassed and scared to even look at Matthew.

"Are these from...?"

Ivan nodded. "I... I hate these. I was hoping no one would ever see them."

"Why do you hate these scars? They only make you look sexy..." Matthew giggled.

"This is stupid." Ivan covered his face and turned away from Matthew.

"Look, we're clearly not ready for this yet. We can try again one day if you want." Matthew said. "But right now, let's sleep. I'm really tired." Matthew crawled under the blankets to his sleeping spot. "My parents said you can sleep here for the night. Sleep next to me." He smiled. Ivan blushed and got in the bed next to Matthew.

"_Goodnight~_" Matthew kissed Ivan on his cheek.

They shortly fell asleep on each other's arms.

. . .

Arthur and Francis walked through the front door. "I can't believe they're keeping Alfred at the hospital!"

"Calm down, mon amour. I'm sure he will be fine."

Arthur ignored his husband and walked towards their bedroom. Their bedroom was right next to Matthew's, so once he passed Matthew's room, he saw both Ivan and Matthew sleeping together in each other's arms. "Francis! Look at this!" He tried to be as quiet as possible. Francis walked over to Arthur and saw the two boys sleeping together.

Francis smiled. "How adorable~! Our little Matthew has finally found love~!"

. . .

_Ivan looked out the window in his tiny room. He could see birds flying around in the sunlight. 'I wish I could be out there...'_

_The door to the room was suddenly swung open and a gun was suddenly pointed straight at him. Ivan's eyes widened and he froze in fear. 'Is this it? Is this where I die?'_

_"Don't worry. I ain't gonna shoot you."_

_Ivan frowned. "I... I won't forgive you! You killed all of those children!"_

_"So what?"_

_"They were innocent kids! They-"_

_"Why do you care so much? They were all worthless brats."_

_"You used them as test subjects! Like worthless rats you could replace!" Ivan growled._

_"And you're one of 'em, so I could just kill you here and now and just find another kid to replace you."_

_"You couldn't possibly kill me. You want to do more experiments on me before you end my life."_

_"Shut up. I brought this for you." The man in front of Ivan dropped a small plate of what looked like food._

_"Is this food or trash?" Ivan asked._

_"Both. Now, eat it before I change my mind."_

_Ivan picked up what appeared to be some kind of meat. There were no forks for Ivan to use so he had to use his hands. He slowly took a bite of whatever it was and a shiver went down his spine. It tasted horrible._

_"This is all you'll be getting for the next few days." The man with the gun walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him._

_Ivan didn't want to eat this trash, but he had no choice. He was starving! Ivan forced himself to eat the horrid food._

Ivan gasped as he woke up from another nightmare, only to see that everything was fine and he was still next to his lover. Ivan sighed and tried to go to sleep again.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I was too scared to write an actually sex scene!**

**I don't know if what I wrote actually counts as a little bit sexual but whatever!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Attack

* * *

"Ah-!" Ivan fell to his knees, his hand at his stomach. There was a feeling of pain and hunger that Ivan could not ignore. "I'm starving..." He looked around the streets. Ivan originally was supposed to meet up with Matthew, but his hunger was becoming too much to handle for him at the moment.

. . .

Matthew smiled as he walked along the streets of the small town. _'I can't wait to see Ivan. I can't believe it's our first date!'_

A loud scream of pain interrupted Matthew's thought. _'What was that?! It sounded like it came from the woods...'_

Matthew ran across the street towards the woods area to investigate. He soon came across a trail of blood. _'Oh no...'_ Matthew followed the blood trail. _'Please no! Please don't be what I think it is!'_

The blood trail came to an end and Matthew's fears came true.

There was a mans body, his stomach ripped wide open, blood and guts everywhere.

Ivan was leaning over the body, his face covered in blood and his hands filled with guts.

"I-I-Ivan... N-No..."

Ivan noticed Matthew and licked his lips. "More... I need more!" Ivan lunged at Matthew and tackled him to the ground.

"Ivan!"

"Give me more!"

Matthew struggled as he tried to fight Ivan off. "Ivan! Stop!"

Ivan's strength was too much for Matthew to handle, and Ivan finally found an opening. He bit into Matthew's arm, causing it to bleed. Matthew screamed in pain as tears appeared in his eyes.

Ivan leaned down towards Matthew's ear and whispered, "I'm going to eat you alive now..." Matthew's eyes widened as he felt his shirt being removed slowly. He saw that his chest and stomach was exposed to Ivan. _'Is going to cut me open like he did with that man?!'_

"No!" Matthew yelled. "Ivan! It's me, Matthew! Please stop!"

Ivan chuckled and ran his fingers across Matthew's chest. "Such soft skin... It must taste wonderful." Ivan ran his tongue across Matthew's body.

"STOP IT!"

Matthew didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He struggled to reach into his pocket to pull out the small gun Ivan gave him. Matthew used whatever strength he had to push Ivan off of him and shoot him. Luckily, the bullet only hit Ivan's shoulder. _'I'm sorry, Ivan...' _

Ivan grabbed his shoulder and stood up quickly. Pain was flowing through his body that could not be put into words.

After a short moment of silence, Ivan spat out blood and dropped to his knees while blood started to drip from Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan?!"

Ivan fell on to his side, blood now coming from both Ivan's mouth and nose while his eyes started to close.

"Ivan!" Matthew crawled to Ivan's side. "Ivan! Can you hear me?!"

Ivan didn't move.

"Get up!" Tears started to form in Matthew's eyes. "I'm sorry! Please get up!"

"**IVAN!**"

. . .

_"NO!" Ivan screamed and struggled._

_"Stop strugglin'!"_

_"I WANT TO STAY IN THE ROOM! LET ME GO!"_

_A fist met Ivan's face, causing him to bleed. "If you don't come with me, I'll kill you here and now!"_

_Ivan only started to cry in response as he continued to be dragged along to the room where he was tortured. As he got closer, Ivan could hear another scream. 'Is there another kid here?' Once Ivan was pushed into the room, he could see another boy that was being held down by most of the horrible men. The boy had long brown hair and looked about the same age as Ivan._

_"Where am I?! I want to go home!" The other boy cried._

_Ivan was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was pulled against the wall, forced to watch the horrifying scene._

_"We need him to stay still!"_

_"Hand me that knife!"_

_Someone took a knife and looked down at the other boy._

_"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The boy cried and screamed._

_The man forcefully stabbed the boys eyes with the knife._

_A loud and ear-bleeding scream came from the boys mouth. Blood came from his eye and mouth._

_Ivan felt like he starting to sick while watching this bloody scene. He wanted to look away, but every time he tried, he was smacked and forced to keep watching._

_"That's enough. I think both of these boys have been through enough. Lets just send them back to the room."_

_"...Fine. We'll deal with those brats later."_

_Ivan and the other boy were both dragged to the small room, leaving a small blood trail from the boys bleeding eye._

_Once they were locked up, the other boy ran into a corner and started crying. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"_

_Ivan didn't want to bother him, but he was worried if the boy was okay or not. "A-Are you okay?"_

_The other boy turned his head towards Ivan, his one eye was bloody and messed up while the other eye was full of tears. "N-No... I'm not okay."_

_"I know how you feel. I was tortured so much that my body still hurts."_

_"H-How long have y-you been here?"_

_"I lost count of the days a long time ago."_

_"Are we ever going to leave?"_

_"Hopefully... For now, let's be strong and survive together." Ivan held out his hand to the other boy._

_The other boy smiled and walked over to Ivan to take his hand. "By the way, my name is Toris."_

_Ivan smiled. "My name is Ivan."_

_"Let me help you with your eye. Can I see your jacket?" Ivan pointed at the small green jacket Toris was wearing._

_"Okay..." Toris removed his jacket and handed it to Ivan."_

_"Forgive me for this..." Ivan used all the strength he had to start ripping apart the jacket. "This is the only way to help you." Ivan used most of the fabric to clean the blood, then wrapped another part of the fabric around Toris's eye to use a bandage._

_"Thank you, Ivan." Toris smiled._

_"Does this make us friends?" Ivan asked._

_"I guess so."_

_"That means you're my first friend." Ivan pulled Toris closer to him for a hug. "Can you promise me something?"_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that you will never leave me all alone in this horrible place. I have been lonely for a long time. It has been so long since I've seen someone from the outside."_

_"... I promise."_

Ivan's eyes shot open as he sat up on what appeared to be someone else's bed. There were bandages around his shoulder and head.

"Ivan!" Matthew appeared and threw his arms around Ivan, starting to cry into his chest. "P-Please don't scare me like that..."

"Matthew...? What happened?"

"W-Well," Matthew looked up at Ivan. "I found you eating another human..."

Ivan's eyes widened.

"You killed and ate someone then attacked me. I had to...shoot you. You also hit your head and shoulder pretty hard when you fell to the ground, so I bandaged you up."

Ivan could hardly believe all that happened last night. He didn't want any of that to happen, but it did. Ivan suddenly felt like his heart died.

"Forgive me, I was out of control. I did not mean to kill a person and hurt you."

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me at all." Matthew lied. If Ivan knew that he had almost eaten him, Matthew knew that Ivan would never forgive himself. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I think I need a little more rest right now..." Ivan sighed.

"Okay." Matthew kissed Ivan's cheek. "Your sister will be here for you in about an hour. Sleep well for now." Matthew smiled and left Ivan in his room.

Ivan laid down on Matthew's bed and tried to get more sleep.

. . .

_'Where am I...?'_

_Ivan's eyes slowly opened. It was blurry, but after blinking a few times, Ivan found himself in a very familiar room. He tried to move but found himself strapped down to some sort of table. 'W-What?!'_

_"Ivan..." A soft and familiar voice called for Ivan. Ivan turned his head to see Matthew, looking at him with cold, dead eyes that resembled his own._

_'Matthew...?'_

_"...Die already..." Matthew held up a knife and stabbed Ivan straight through his heart._

_Ivan could feel the pain, but couldn't scream._

_Matthew repeatedly stabbed Ivan in his heart. "Please just die, Ivan..."_

Ivan screamed as he woke up. It was all just another horrible nightmare.

Matthew came rushing in. "Ivan, are you okay?! I heard you scream."

"I...I just has a horrible nightmare. Everything is fine." Ivan fake smied.

"Well, your sister just arrived. Come on." Matthew extended out his hand. Ivan took his hand and got out of bed.

"Thank you for all that you have done for me."

"Well, I promised that I would help you no matter what and I love you, so of course I'll do anything for you." Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan.

_'I hope you know that I'll die for you. If it's for your survival, I'll let you eat me alive. Your life is more important than mine.'_

_. . ._

_**"Top Story Tonight:**_

_**A man was found dead in the woods in the middle of the night. He apparently was murdered. There is no clue as to how this happened, but we advise everyone to stay inside for a few days."**_

Matthew watched the news on the small TV in Alfred's hospital room.

"Damn. How does stuff like this happen?!"

"It's a mystery..." Matthew lied. "By the way, how do you feel?"

"Like shit." Alfred sighed.

"Then get some rest and try to feel better."

"I can't make any promises."

Matthew smiled. "Get better soon, Alfred." He said his goodbye to Alfred and left.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to update!**

**I've been busy because my birthday is on Friday and I have plans to go to Hoshicon in Charlotte, NC. I have a really cool cosplay as well!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Problems

* * *

Matthew decided to visit Alfred in the hospital again. He hadn't seen his brother for a long time and he wanted to let Alfred know some things that had been happening. Although, Matthew wouldn't dare tell his brother about the horrors that he had been through with Ivan.

"Then, Ivan fell asleep on my shoulder. I thought it was really adorable but Ivan felt embarrassed." Matthew giggled.

"It sounds like you and Ivan are happy together." Alfred smiled.

"Now, you won't have to protect me all the time. Ivan can help me with other things too."

There was a short pause of silence.

"So, how have you been feeling? Are you getting any better?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed. "I don't feel better and the doctors said that my condition is getting worse."

"Do they know what's wrong with you?"

"No. They said it's a mystery to how I ended up like this."

"...I should go." Matthew stood up from the chair he was in. "Get some rest and feel better."

"Tell Father and Papa I love them."

Matthew and Alfred smiled at each other before Matthew left. Both smiles were fake. Matthew was too upset to put on a real smile and Alfred felt like he wasn't going to feel better.

'_Please get better, Alfred. I don't want you to die.'_

. . .

Matthew stepped through his front door, immediately greeted by his parents.

"You're back already? How's Alfred?"

"Is he getting better?"

Matthew knew he couldn't tell them the truth. His parents had been so worried about his brother. "The doctors said that he's getting better." He lied.

Arthur sighed with relief while Francis smiled.

"So, did they tell you how much longer Alfred would be in the hospital?" Arthur asked.

Matthew shook his head.

"Let's not worry too much about it. If he is getting better, then he shouldn't be there for much longer." Francis said.

Matthew walked to his room and jump onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. 'How could I lie to them? Why couldn't I tell them the truth?' Questions lingered through Matthew mind. Questions he couldn't answer.

Matthew's phone rang.

Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and checked who was calling.

It was Ivan.

Matthew immediately answered. "Hello?"

There was no response for a few moments.

_"Mathew... I need to speak with you."_

"Okay. Do you need me to come over to your house?"

_"N-No. I think it would be better if I told you like this."_

Matthew was starting to worried.

_"I need you to... stay as far away from me as possible."_ Matthew could hear Ivan's voice was full of hurt. But, why would Ivan want this?

"Why? A-Are you...?"

_"No! I still love you and that is why I need you stay away from me."_

"Ivan, tell me what's going on. Now."

_"I... I can't. I'm sorry." _Ivan hung up right after he finished speaking.

Matthew sat on his bed, listening to the beeping sound from the phone. _'Ivan... What's going on?'_

. . .

In school, Matthew kept his distance from Ivan. Whenever they caught each other's eye, they didn't bother speaking to one another. They acted as if they didn't know each other. Matthew felt so confused and upset with the situation, but if he was helping Ivan this way, he didn't mind all that much.

One day, Ivan didn't show up to school at all. Matthew got worried. _'I'm sure he's fine...'_

The week went by and Matthew hadn't seen Ivan once. Where was he? What was going on?

Matthew decided he should go to Ivan's house to figure things out.

. . .

Matthew walked up to Ivan's house and saw the front door was wide open. He didn't want to intrude, but Matthew had to know what was going on.

Matthew walked into the house. "Hello? Is anyone here?" No one answered. Matthew slowly walked further into the house, the sound of his footsteps filled the silent house. The house was a mess. It looked like someone was on a rampage and destroyed everything.

Matthew went straight for Ivan's room. He found out the door was locked when he tried opening it. "I-Ivan?"

**"GO AWAY!"**

"Ivan? It's me, Matthew."

"M-Matthew...?"

There a short period of silence before there was a loud thumping sound. Matthew jumped back in fear.

**"MATTHEW! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"** Ivan screamed as he banged on the door. **"PLEASE! I NEED FOOD!"**

Tears filled Matthew's eyes. "Ivan..." He knew what was going on. His lover was becoming more of a monster. This is why Ivan wanted Matthew to stay away from him.

"Ivan... Where are your sisters?" Matthew wanted to know of they left like this or not.

There was another short period of silence.

"My sisters... They fought me to get me in here and lock me up, then they left me alone so I could calm down. J-Just like those horrible people that turned me into this monster!"

"Ivan-"

**"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!"**

"Ivan... I'm sorry. I have to leave now."

**"NO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I HATE BEING ALONE!"**

"I'm sorry. I love you..." Matthew started to walk away, tears streaming down his face.

Ivan listened to Matthew's footsteps getting quieter and quieter before hearing the front door close.

Everything was silent except for the sound of tears dripping on to the floor. "It seems that... I am re-living my torture..."

. . .

_"Grab the one with brown hair." Someone called out._

_Toris glanced at Ivan as he went with the horrible men without a struggle. He had learned his lesson. Ivan could see the fear in the poor child's eyes._

_Ivan suddenly felt lonely and worried. What were they going to do to his friend? It might not of been best to wonder, but Ivan had to know. After all the horrible things they did to him, Ivan was curious as to what they were going to do to Toris._

_. . ._

_The door door bursted open and Toris was thrown in. He wasn't moving._

_"Toris!" Ivan crawled over to his side. "Are you okay?!"_

_His body was lifeless and his eyes were closed. Was he...?_

_"No..." Tears filled Ivan's eyes. "Please get up! Please don't be dead!"_

_"... Ivan...?"_

_"Toris! Are you okay?! What did they do to you?!"_

_"I... I don't want to talk about it." Toris slowly sat up and out his arms around Ivan. "I-I was so scared. I th-thought I was going to die!" He cried into Ivan's shoulder._

_Ivan could feel the poor boy trembling as he cried. He knew what it felt like to be tortured by those horrible people, so he could relate to the way Toris felt. "I'm so sorry..." Ivan hugged the crying boy, trying to make him feel calm and safe. "Remember, we promised to stay strong and survive together. I promise I will not let you die here."_

. . .

"Ivan, wake up..."

Ivan could hear his name being called. As his eyes opened, he could see a figure in front of him.

Fully awake now, Ivan could see he had fallen asleep on his bed and Matthew was now on top of him, both of their faces so close to each other.

Matthew smiled when he noticed Ivan was awake. "Are you okay?"

"M-Matthew?" Ivan's cheeks turned a shade of bright red. "H-How did you get in here? What happened?"

Matthew giggled. "Let's just say... I found a better way to help you. But, your sisters are home."

At this point, Ivan didn't want to know how or why. His cheeks were now a deep shade of red."C-Can you get off of me now?"

"No, I want to stay like this a little longer." Matthew kissed Ivan and rested his head on Ivan's chest. Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew.

The two of them enjoyed the silence with each other until Matthew spoke, "You know that I love you, right?"

"I know you love me. But, how much do you love me?"

"Much more than you already know."

Matthew sat up and got up from the bed. "I need to go." He sighed. "Please let me hang out with you tomorrow.

Ivan stood up and smiled down at Matthew. "Of course."

They kissed each other once more before Matthew left.

. . .

Matthew was walking home when he saw his parents car driving down the road in his direction. It stopped right by Matthew and Arthur stepped out of the passenger seat. "Matthew, get in the car. Now."

"W-What?"

"There is a problem with Alfred at the hospital! Get in the fucking car!" Arthur grabbed Matthew and pulled him into the car. Matthew was now very concerned, but he didn't want to think about what could be wrong with Alfred now.

_'Alfred... Please be okay when we get there!'_

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Things are about to get serious...**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Death

* * *

"He's not breathing!"

"His heart rate is going down and fast!"

"Get those three out of here! Now!"

Doctors were quickly rushing into the hospital room and attaching all sorts of wires and stuff to Alfred's body while Arthur, Francis, and Matthew were being forced out of the room. Arthur tried to fight his way through all the doctors and nurses while Francis and Matthew left without a fight.

"I will not leave my son!" Arthur yelled, throwing his fists around. Matthew could see the tears in his parents eyes, knowing that Alfred wasn't going to make it...

. . .

"I'm sorry. I hate to say it... But, your son is dead. There was nothing left for us to do."

Matthew watched as his parents bursted out into tears. 'Why did this happen?' Matthew didn't realize he was also crying until he placed his hands over his face, feeling his wet cheeks.

Wiping his face, Matthew built up enough courage to take one last look at his brother. He walked into the room, feeling his heart sink as he looked towards the bed. Alfred's body was covered in a white sheet, only letting Matthew see the figure of his brother.

"Alfred," Matthew's voice sounded quieter than normal. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I wish I could of done something to help you."

He couldn't stand being in that room any longer. Matthew walked out and shut the door behind him, tears running down his cheeks.

"You lied to us, didn't you?" Arthur was standing right next to the door, waiting for Matthew. Francis was sitting in a chair near the both of them.

"...Y-Yes."

Arthur stepped in front of Matthew, giving him a cold look. "You knew he wasn't going to live! Why couldn't you of told us the goddamn truth?!"

"I... I didn't want to worry you-"

Matthew was silenced when Arthur's hand came in contact with his cheek, knocking his glasses off.

Matthew's head was now facing a different direction, a red mark on his cheek that left tears in the corners of Matthew's eyes.

"Arthur!" Francis shouted.

"He deserved it."

Too afraid to speak, Matthew looked towards his father with wide eyes. His father had never hit him that hard before. "I..." Matthew tried to speak. "I'm sorry... You think I don't feel the same way?! I didn't want to lie to you! I didn't want to face the truth that Alfred was going to die! I was only trying to make you two feel better so you wouldn't have to worry as much!"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"...Let's just go home." Arthur finally spoke, walking down the hospital hallway. Matthew picked his glasses up, putting them back into place.

Francis placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"Papa, aren't you upset with me too?"

Francis sighed, "A little. But, I understand what you were trying to do." He gave Matthew a smile as they both started walking after Arthur.

. . .

Matthew needed some alone time. He went to one of his favorite spots in the town, a giant tree in the center of the public park. It was a perfect spot for him to relax and get lost in his thoughts.

Matthew sat under the giant tree, burying his face in his knees. 'I know Alfred's death wasn't my fault, but why do I feel so guilty about it?'

"Matthew?"

Matthew heard his name from a voice he knew too well. He lifted up his head and saw Ivan, standing only a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan asked.

Matthew didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Ivan kneeled down next to Matthew, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Matthew? Answer me."

Catching Ivan by surprise, Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan and started crying into his chest. "He's dead! My brother is dead!"

"What?! I thought he was only in the hospital. When did he die?!"

"A few hours ago... It's all my fault, Ivan! I could of done something to help but I'm useless!"

"You have no right to blame yourself! Your brothers death was not your fault! Besides, you are not useless! You helped me plenty of times!"

"...But-"

Ivan lifted Matthew's face to his. "Not one more word." Ivan gave Matthew a quick and soft kiss. "Never think less of yourself." Ivan smiled, wiping Matthew's tears away.

Matthew smiled back.

Ivan and Matthew leaned against the big tree. Matthew rested his head on Ivan's shoulder while they held each other's hand.

Matthew sighed, "Why can't we just have normal lives?"

"No one has a normal life. Everyone needs some kind of adventure."

"Well, this adventure is a nightmare..."

. . .

_Ivan was pushed into the small room, the door slamming behind him. His face was completely covered in bruises and blood._

_Toris gasped. "Ivan?! What did they do to you?!"_

_"No need to worry. They have done far much worse to me." Ivan tried to smile._

_Toris smiled back. "Let's try to sleep. I think we're both very tired from all that has happened." Ivan and Toris both used the small mattress in the room for them to sleep on. There wasn't much room, but they managed to fall asleep on it._

_Later in the evening, while Ivan was sleeping, there were loud screaming sounds. Ivan woke up once he heard the loud noises, noticing that Toris wasn't with him. 'Oh no...'_

_The door to the room was suddenly opened, light filling the dark room. Toris was thrown into the room. He landed on his face and stomach, not getting up afterwards. He wasn't moving at all..._

_Ivan got really worried and scared. "T-Toris..." He crawled over to his friends side. Ivan turned Toris's body over, his only good eye was wide open and completely blank, his clothes were stained with blood and had cut marks. "P-Please get up... There is no way you can be dead this time!" Ivan shook the boys body. Toris still wouldn't move._

_He was dead._

_Tears filled Ivan's eyes. "Why...? You promised we would survive together! Please don't leave me all alone!"_

_Sadness soon turned to anger. "Those bastards..." Ivan's hands turned to fists. Ivan stood up and ran for the door, slamming his fists against it. **"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"**_

_Ivan punched and kicked the door with all his strength, trying to bust it down._

_**"YOU WILL ALL PAY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"** Ivan didn't care if he was being reckless. He was going to avenge the death of his only friend._

_Soon, Ivan got tired and his hands and feet hurt from hitting the door. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands, crying into them._

_. . ._

_"You were my first friend and I broke my promise to you. I'm so sorry..." Ivan set Toris's body down on the mattress. "I promise that I will make those horrible people pay for what they have done."_

_'And I promise myself that if I ever make another friend, I will protect them no matter what.'_

Ivan gasped as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still under the big tree with Matthew, who was sleeping. _'We must of fallen asleep together here...'_

Ivan looked at Matthew, remembering the promise he made to himself. _'I will try to protect him without hurting him. But, he is much more than just a friend...' _Ivan smiled and kissed Matthew's forehead.

_'Matthew is very special to me. I love him...'_

* * *

**Another stupid chapter! Yay~**

**I'm still trying my best. I'm sorry if my best isn't good enough.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pain

* * *

"Father..."

"What do you want?" Arthur didn't bother to face his son. He was still angry and upset.

"...Look, I always had a feeling that you loved Alfred more than me. After he died, I saw that it was true. I know you hate me and you have ever right to-"

"Why would you say those things?"

"I know it's true."

Arthur stood up and turned around, facing Matthew. "I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you."

"B-But..."

"I'm upset. I wasn't expecting Alfred to die that soon." Arthur sighed. "Why would you ever think that I loved your brother more?"

"You always spent more time with him than with me when we were younger."

There was a pause.

"I tried to be a good father to both of my sons and I failed..."

"You didn't fail. You're a great father to me." Matthew smiled.

Arthur smiled back. "How about we spend some time together? I think we both need to get rid of some stress and forget about part of our past."

"Okay..."

. . .

On his way to school, Matthew walked with Ivan. Ever since they got together, Matthew and Ivan always walked to school together. They smiled and held hands, not caring who saw them.

"Have you been feeling better?" Ivan asked.

Matthew nodded. "Much better."

As the couple walked, they past a black van. Ivan looked at it, but tried to ignore it. He had a bad feeling...

The sound of a car engine caught Ivan's attention. He looked back to see the black van, still parked on the side of the road.

"Is something wrong, Ivan?"

"N-Nothing..."

From the corner of his eye, Ivan could see the black van driving slowly.

_'Is it following us?!'_

"Matthew, can we walk a little faster?"

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Uh... Sure."

As they started walking faster, the van started to speed up. Ivan noticed this and was about to start panicking. It was following them! But, who was following them and why?!

Ivan remembered how this has happened to him four years ago. He was walking home from school when a car started following him. That's when he was kidnapped by the horrible people that turned him into a monster.

"Matthew," Ivan whispered, "Run!"

"What?" Matthew didn't have time to understand before Ivan, who still holding his hand, ran forward. Matthew was forced to try to keep up.

"Ivan, what's going on?!"

"Someone is following us! The car behind us!"

Neither of them turned around to see if it was still following them. They were too scared.

"What do we do?!"

"We keep running until we get on school grounds. There is no way thy could follow is there."

Matthew and Ivan kept running, not letting go of each other's hand. It was going to take them a little while to get to their school, but they weren't going to slow down or stop.

'If that really is them, have they come back for me?! I see no reason why they would want me...unless they want Matthew as well.'

The two of them turned the corner and were technically on school grounds. As soon they made sure they were in sight to other people, they stopped running. Ivan turned around to see the van was still there. It was gone. Ivan turned back to Matthew, both of them tired and breathless from running.

Ivan gripped onto his shoulder. It was in pain.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing... We should be safe now."

"Are you sure you someone was following us?"

"Matthew, I know from personal experience when someone is following you. That is how I went missing."

"...Let's just get inside before the bell rings." Matthew started walking towards the building, Ivan still next to him.

Walking through the hallway, Ivan felt even more pain in his shoulder. "Matthew, I-I'll be right back." Ivan turned the other way and ran off.

"Uh... Okay..." Matthew watched as he ran. He had noticed that Ivan's shoulder was in pain. It was the same shoulder that Matthew injected that poison into. _'I hope I didn't make a mistake that night...'_

Ivan ran into the nearest bathroom, making sure no one was around. Seeing that no one was here, Ivan rolled up his sleeve until he could see his shoulder.

_'It's getting worse...'_ Ivan's shoulder was completely rotten and covered in blood, just like what had happened to Alfred before he was hospitalized.

. . .

"Is it safe to walk back home? My parents can pick us up if you want.."

"No, I think everything will be okay. Just...stay close to me and do not let to of my hand until we get to your house." Ivan couldn't take any chances. He would not let Matthew be taken away from him.

As Matthew and Ivan were no longer surrounded by other students or anyone, Ivan gripped Matthew's hand tighter, trying to make sure he wouldn't lose him.

"Ivan, everything is okay. There is no need to worry."

Ivan sighed, "But, I would never forgive myself if something horrible happened to you."

"Nothing will-" Matthew was silenced when a bag of some kind covered his head. They were being attacked! How did someone sneak up behind them so fast?!

"Mat-" A hand covered Ivan's mouth. Ivan caught a glance of Matthew trying to fight off whoever attacked them before they were both knocked unconscious.

. . .

_Ivan knew they were going to come for the body soon. That was when he was going to use his chance to try and escape. It was risky, but it was his only chance._

_The sky was dark outside. It was night and Ivan knew they would come at that time, thinking that he would be sleeping._

_Ivan heard footsteps getting closer. He stood against the wall so when the door opened, he would not be seen by whoever walked in. 'I hope this plan works! It has to!'_

_The door opened and a man holding a gun walked in. He walked further in the room to grab Toris's corpse, not paying any attention to where Ivan might be. This was his chance! Ivan quickly and quietly ran out if the room. When the man turned around and noticed Ivan wasn't here, he panicked and yelled, **"THE KID IS GONE!"**_

_Ivan heard this and knew this was now going to be even harder._

_Hiding behind a corner, Ivan could see no one else was around. He grabbed a gun off of the table close to him. Ivan started to run towards what looked like a door. 'That must be the way out!'_

_Ivan opened the door and saw something he hadn't seen in a very long time. The outside world. Even though it was dark and it was snowing, Ivan still felt happy to finally be free._

**_"THERE HE IS!"_**

_Ivan heard them coming and slammed the door behind him as he started running. Even though he was running as fast as he could, it was really hard for Ivan to run in the snow with no shoes. He also didn't have the proper clothing for this weather, but Ivan wouldn't stop running until he found a safe place surrounded by civilized people._

**_"SHOOT HIM!"_**

_Ivan could hear gunshots. Things were really dangerous now!_

**_"DON'T LET THE LITTLE FUCKER ESCAPE!"_**

_Ivan turned around and fired the small gun in his hands, not knowing what else to do. This was his first time ever using a gun, so Ivan had no clue how to aim or knew how powerful it is to shoot a gun. It wasn't long before he used up all of the ammo and had no clue to reload it. Ivan turned back around and started to run again. _

_One last gunshot was heard before Ivan stopped running. There was a sharp pain in his back and blood came from his mouth. Ivan tried to look at his back to see what it was. Once he saw a large stain of red in his shirt, he knew he had gotten shot. Ivan fell onto his back, turning the white snow into crimson red. Ivan could hear a ringing in his ear as his world soon became dark and passed out from blood loss._

. . .

"-Ivan! Wake up!"

**"SHUT UP!"**

A scream of pain could be heard and Ivan's eyes snapped open.

He looked around to find himself in a very familiar place. The place he was once tortured in.

"Ivan!" On the other side of the room was Matthew, who was tied to a pole. His face was bleeding and he could hardly keep one of his eyes open.

"Matthew?!" Ivan tried to get up from where he was sitting, but found himself tied to the chair by some old and rusty chains.

Some familiar men surrounded them both.

**"YOU BASTARDS!"** Ivan shouted.

"You remember us? How sweet~"

"How could I ever forget?! I still have nightmares about the things you did to me!"

"And that's why you're here. We're gonna finish your torture and finally do what we should done to you a long time ago..."

"You can kill me, but please leave Matthew alone! He has nothing to do with what happened four years ago!"

"Ivan..."

**"WE SAID SHUT UP!"** A different man slapped Matthew across his face.

**"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Ivan yelled.

One of them smirked. "We'll leave him alone as long as we do whatever we want to you."

"... Fine."

**"IVAN! NO!"**

A fist collided with Ivan's cheek, leaving a giant bruise. Someone lifted his foot into the center of Ivan's face, breaking his nose. More punches and kicks were thrown at Ivan.

**"STOP IT! PLEASE!"**

Ivan took another kick to the face, knocking out a tooth. Someone kneed Ivan in his chest, causing damage to his rib cage and lungs. Laughter could be heard as Ivan continued to take a beating.

**"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! STOP IT!"** Matthew was in tears at this point. He couldn't stand watching his lover getting beat up, even if it was saving him. Matthew felt so useless. He promised that he would help Ivan no matter what, but there was no way for him to keep his promise now.

"M-Matthew..." Ivan was barely able to speak. The pain was almost too much for him to handle.

"Ivan?!"

"L-Listen to me...no matter what h-happens, always remember that... I love y-" Ivan was silenced when a knife was pushed deep into his chest.

**"NO!"**

As blood came from Ivan's mouth, the knife was removed. "Let's leave them both here. We'll let them suffer a little more." Before they left the room, the men untied Ivan and Matthew. Matthew didn't try to fight them, he was too scared and was only concerned for Ivan at the moment. Ivan fell out of the chair, unable to move.

**"IVAN!" **Matthew dropped to Ivan's side.

"Matthew... Leave me here. You need to go somewhere safe."

"Shut up! I would never go anywhere without you!"

Ivan sighed, "I'm going to die either way. There is no hope for me. If this does not kill me, then the poison in my body will."

"Ivan," Tears started to roll down Matthew's cheeks. "What do you mean the poison will kill you? I only injected a little bit into you."

"...Check my shoulder."

Matthew trembled as he slowly rolled up Ivan's sleeve and gasped when he saw the horrifying sight. Matthew saw that this was the same thing that happened to Alfred before he died. "No... How did this happen?!"

"It is a disease that is very rare. No one knows how it works, but in the end, it kills whoever was infected with it. Your brother somehow got it and I did as well."

"N-No... That can't be right!" Matthew's eyes grew wide with fear and panic. **"NO!"**

"Eventually, it will kill me. You know that you will never be able to help me."

**"NO!"**

A door swung open and one of the horrible men stepped in. "What's with all the noise?!"

Matthew looked at the man, anger in his eyes. "You..." Matthew stood up and grabbed a knife from one of the tables.

"H-Hey... What are you doing?!"

"**YOU ARE ALL THE REASON THAT MY LIFE IS A LIVING NIGHTMARE!**" Matthew ran towards the man and stabbed him straight through his heart area. **"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** Matthew pushed the man on to the floor and started to repeatedly stab him.

Ivan watched in horror as Matthew acted like a psychotic murderer, getting himself covered in blood with each stab.

**"DIE YOU SICK FUCK!"**

When Matthew finally got tired, he dropped the bloody knife and turned towards Ivan, who was still on the ground. Matthew's face and clothes were completely covered in blood. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"No need to apologize." Ivan tried to smile.

Matthew tried to smile as well, but it soon faded away when he realized that Ivan was now unconscious. _'Oh no!'_

Matthew kneeled down at Ivan's side. "Ivan! Wake up!"

A different door swung open. Some policemen ran in, looking around to see Matthew and Ivan on the ground. They must of heard Matthew screaming and came to investigate.

"Someone get these two to a hospital! Everyone else, look for anyone else who could be here."

. . .

An ambulance came in almost no time. Matthew was allowed to ride with Ivan in the ambulance, not letting go of his hand the entire ride.

Arthur and Francis came to hospital as soon as they heard about what happened. Matthew had never seen either of his parents cry so much in their life.

Ivan's sisters were in tears when they saw his condition at the hospital.

The horrible people who tortured Ivan and Matthew and every other child were arrested.

Matthew might of saved himself and Ivan, but he felt like this nightmare wasn't over yet...

* * *

**This story isn't quite done yet!**

**Ivan isn't done with having nightmares about his torture yet.**

**Matthew is still going to try and help Ivan with the new problem.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Recovery

* * *

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_Eyes slowly opened to see beautiful white snow. 'Am... Am I dead?'_

_Ivan felt a horrible pain in his back. He was still alive, but in horrible condition. He slowly sat up, seeing his hands and clothes covered in blood. The snow under him has turned a blood red color. "Why... Why am I still alive?" Ivan could see his breath as he whispered to himself. "I-I want to die... Please, let me die!"_

_Hot tears ran down Ivan's face, mixing with the snow and blood on his face._

_Wiping away his tears, Ivan slowly stood up. "No... There is no way I can give up yet." Trying to ignore the pain, he started to walk._

_"I need to see everyone...just once more. I need to see my sisters once more."_

_Ivan could feel blood running down his back. He was losing blood quickly._

_"There... There has to be a reason for me to still be alive. But, what reason is there to make me suffer so much? So much pain... Yet, I'm able to stay strong and fight it... W-Why?!"_

_Ivan didn't know how much time had past since he started walking, but he could see lights in the distance. Was he finally home?_

_As he kept walking, he found a hospital. Ivan's lips formed a small smile of relief and joy. This might not of been his house, but he was finally somewhere safe._

_Ivan slowly walked in through the automatic doors, hears gasps from people as they saw him. The building was warm compared to the coldness outside and there were actual people. It made Ivan feel safe._

_Losing consciousness, Ivan fell forward. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was, "Get this boy to an emergency room right now!"_

_. . ._

_Ivan's eyes slowly opened. He found himself in a hospital room._

_A nurse noticed Ivan was awake. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" She smiled._

_"My body hurts everywhere..."_

_"Well, you looked pretty bad. If you didn't manage to arrive sooner, you probably would of died." The nurse sat at the edge of the hospital bed. "Now, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"_

_"...Sure."_

_"Can you tell me where you live? We need to contact your family and tell them you're here."_

_"I don't remember what my house address is. It has been so long since I was home."_

_"Can you tell me what the house number is?"_

_Ivan shook his head._

_"Can you tell me the names of your parents?"_

_"I don't have a mother or a father. My big sister takes care of me."_

_"Well, can you tell me her name?"_

_Ivan didn't respond. He started thinking of what his sisters would say if they found out he was alive and in the hospital. Ivan's thoughts worried him and he started to tremble._

_The nurse sighed, "I'll come back when you're feeling better. I shouldn't of asked you so many questions."_

_The nurse opened the door and was about to walk when Ivan shouted, "Wait!"_

_The nurse turned her head towards Ivan._

_"C-Can you please...stay in here with me? J-Just until I fall back asleep."_

_The nurse smiled and sat back down on the edge of the bed._

_Ivan rested his head on the pillow, already feeling tired. "Thank you..." Ivan's eyes slowly closed._

. . .

Ivan woke up from his dream, seeing that his dream became a reality. He was in the hospital, though, there was no nurse. Instead, Matthew was there, holding his hand. Ivan's sisters were there too, smiling when they saw he was awake.

"Ivan, how are you feeling?!" Katyusha asked.

"Better than I did a while ago."

"You should really stop ending up in the hospital. I worry about you." Natalya said.

"Well, we have good news," Matthew smiled, "The doctors said that you don't have any serious injuries. They stitched the wound in your chest and said you'll only leave with a few cuts on your face. You'll be able to leave in a few days."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I just have a few bruises." Matthew removed his hand from Ivan's. "I should leave. I'm sure your sisters want some alone time with you." Matthew kissed Ivan's cheek and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later. Feel better, Ivan." He smiled at Ivan before leaving.

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

"A lot more than you alredy know..."

. . .

"How is Ivan feeling?" Francis asked Matthew when he returned home.

"He finally woke up."

"Matthew," Arthur walked in. "We want you to know that what you did to save yourself and Ivan, was very brave of you. We're very proud of you."

"I did what Alfred would of done for me." Matthew sighed. "Speaking of which, are you two...okay?"

"We're fine." That was a lie.

"Should we...finally empty out his room?" Matthew asked.

Francis nodded. "I think it's about time we act strong enough to enter his room once more."

The three of them grabbed some empty boxes to use. As Matthew opens the door, chills run up his spin. As all three of them step in, they see the room had collected some dust and everything was a mess.

. . .

While they were emptying out the room, Arthur came across some old photos. "Matthew," He walked over to Matthew, who was taking down some posters that had been hanging the wall. "Do you remember this day?" Arthur held up an old photo of Alfred and Matthew when they were little kids. Both of them were covered in mud.

Matthew giggled. "That was the day Alfred refused to take a bath unless I took one with him, so he covered both of us in mud."

"I found a lot more of these old photos. I had no idea Alfred kept these."

"You should keep them. I don't think we should ever forget those wonderful days."

"Oh, Matthew," Francis called for him. "You should look through some of Alfred's clothes. There might be some things that you would want to wear."

"Okay. Whatever I don't want can go to charity or something."

It was painful looking through the room. It brought back too many memories. But, it had to be done sooner or later.

After everything was packed in a box and the room looked nice and clean again, they took one last look at Alfred's room before closing the door.

And the door was going to stay closed. Never again to be open and free all the memories that room had to offer.

. . .

Days had past and Ivan was finally out of the hospital. But, he wasn't smiling anymore... Matthew would smile at Ivan, but he wouldn't smile back. It was like Ivan's heart had broke and not even Matthew could collect all the pieces to fix it. Was he like this because he knew he was going to die soon? No, that couldn't be it. Ivan was acting like this because he knew he will never be able to protect everyone he loves.

Matthew had invited Ivan over to try to see what was wrong. It was good time to talk because Arthur and Francis weren't home. He needed to be alone with Ivan to have this conversation.

"Ivan... Please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Ivan didn't answer. He couldn't even look at Matthew.

"Please...?"

Ivan finally answered, "...How are you able to be around a monster like me?"

"W-What?!"

"After what I did to you when we had first met, you still fell in love with me... After all the times I hurt you, you still loved me... After everything that we have been through together...you still want to be around me! You still want to be around the inhuman beast that I am!"

"Ivan, that's-"

"I would hate myself for the rest of my life knowing that I hurt you so much! Why can't you kill me so I can never hurt you again!?"

**"SHUT UP!"** Matthew slapped Ivan across his face. **"DON'T YOU DARE SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!"**

Ivan looked at Matthew with confusion and shock.

"Idiot... If I killed you, I would get hurt. I already feel pain knowing that I'm the reason that you might die." Matthew gave Ivan a serious look. "If you weren't here, my heart would break apart and there would be no possible way to fix it. Right now, you're the only thing that's keeping my heart together. Without you, I would be completely broken inside."

Ivan just stared at Matthew for a short while.

"That does not change the fact that I could still hurt you and break your heart while I'm alive."

"...I don't care if you hurt me. The only thing that could break my heart is you dying. I'm already hurt because Alfred died and that messed me up for a while, even though I smiled. You're the reason I'm not completely broken and the reason I still smile."

Ivan understood now. He realized that they both needed each other. Ivan smiled and kissed Matthew.

When they broke apart, Matthew's cheeks were bright red.

"I apologize for my behavior." Ivan took Matthew's hands and held them in his own.

Matthew smiled. "I forgive you..."

They both leaned forward for another round of kissing. They liked it when things were able to be like this and everything seemed right in the world. It was a shame it couldn't always be like this...

. . .

Through the night as Matthew and Ivan continued to do what they were doing, they realized they were alone. It was the perfect time.

Clothes started to be removed... Kisses were placed everywhere... Noises of pleasure echoed through the room...

Matthew moaned, tears of pain formed in his eyes. "It...hurts."

"I know it does, but it will feel so much better in a moment."

Ivan waited for Matthew to adjust. When he was ready, Matthew nodded, signaling for Ivan to continue.

Ivan started to move slowly, being very gentle with Matthew. It felt so amazing! The pain had turned into pleasure.

Ivan started to go faster and faster until he was pounding into Matthew. Matthew moaned and gasped, clawing into Ivan's back.

Matthew was close and he could feel it. The feeling of Ivan moving around inside of him was too much to handle. "I-Ivan!" Matthew cried out as he released himself.

Ivan followed shortly after, letting out a quiet moan as he released himself inside of Matthew.

Ivan collapsed next to Matthew, both of them panting and feeling tired.

"I'm sorry if I was rough." Ivan kissed Matthew's cheek.

Matthew's face a was deep red color. "I-I'm fine..."

Ivan pulled Matthew closer to him, keeping him safe in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Matthew said before falling asleep. Ivan fell asleep shortly after Matthew, both snuggled up together.

. . .

Arthur and Francis walked through the front door, finally returning home. They went to check on Matthew and found a surprise that left both of them in shock.

Clothes were all over the floor and two bodies were naked and asleep in the bed.

"D-Did Matthew lose his virginity...?"

Francis giggled, "_Ohonhonhon~_ I'm proud of him."

"C-Can we please go to bed now? It's really late." Arthur started walking towards their bedroom.

"Can't we _'play'_ before we sleep?"

"No..." Arthur blushed madly.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one is shorter than the last one. I know I suck at writing...**

**I tried writing the best sex scene I could without being completely embarrassed.**

**There will be some serious drama and some gore in the next chapter.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Drama

* * *

_"Excuse me, I need to ask you some very important questions." A man in a business suit walked into Ivan's hospital room. "I hate to intrude while you're like this, but this is very important."_

_"O-Okay..." Ivan just wanted to get it over with. He just wanted to be left alone at the moment..._

_The man sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Ivan Braginski."_

_"How old are you?"_

_How old was he? Ivan had lost track of the days that went by while he was gone._

_"I... I don't know. I was gone for so long."_

_The man was writing all of this down on a piece of paper._

_"Now, this may be a little hard for you to talk about...but I need you to tell me what happened to you."_

_"...Well, I was walking home from school and these people were following me in their car and then they just grabbed me when no one was around." Ivan began to explain. "Th-Then, they took me to a horrible place that you would see in a nightmare and they tortured me. They punched and kicked me and shoved knives into my body and... and..."_

_"O-Okay! That's enough!" The man stopped Ivan from continuing. "Just one last question, how did you get a gun? The doctors discovered a gun hidden in your clothes."_

_"I... I had to defend myself. Am I in trouble?"_

_"No, I understand that you needed something to help defend yourself." _

_"__That's enough information. I don't want to upset you anymore." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Thank you for your time. Get well soon." The man left._

_Ivan realized that he didn't tell him about the liquid they injected into his body, making him a monster. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Should he of told the man or not? Then again, he didn't know what that information was for. It was all very confusing._

_Suddenly, the nurse that was always so kind to Ivan walked in, a smile on her face as usual. "I'm so sorry that man was here. He needed some information that could help us and maybe find your family. Hopefully, you will be able to go home soon."_

_Home..._

_Ivan missed his home, his sisters, and everyone he once knew from school._

_He missed his old life._

. . .

Ivan woke up. Looking around, he noticed he was still in Matthew's room with the little blond still sleeping next to him. _'SHIT!'_ Ivan panicked, jumping out of the bed and looking for his clothes.

Matthew slowly sat up, yawning. "Ivan...?" He wasn't fully awake yet. "Why are you in such a hurry? It's Saturday..."

"I have to get home before my sisters realize I never returned home!"

Matthew was slowly waking up to the sight of Ivan scrambling to get his clothes on. This was an interesting thing for Matthew to wake up to. He didn't mind, he actually found it quite funny.

Fully dressed, Ivan placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek and smiled. "What happened last night is our little secret..."

"Okay. Please get home safe." Matthew smiled back.

"I will."

Ivan quietly snuck out of the house, hoping he wouldn't run into Arthur and Francis. Once out of Matthew's house, Ivan took a deep breath of relief. "That could of turned out horrible... Now, I just hope my sisters are still sleeping." Ivan started to run back to his house, hoping his sisters weren't awake yet. It would really embarrassing if Ivan had to tell them what happened...

. . .

Ivan and Matthew decided that they would later on meet up in the park. They sat under the big tree they loved so much.

"I've been thinking..." Matthew sighed. "How much time do you think you have left?"

"You mean until I...?" Ivan paused. "Please don't think of such horrible things. Try to enjoy the time we have left together."

"You didn't answer my question." Matthew was serious. But, why would he want to know so badly? Was he curious or was he planning something?

Ivan sighed, "I honestly have no idea..."

They both were quiet for a while. Neither of them knew what to say next and the situation felt a little awkward.

"Listen," Matthew finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I asked that. I just want to know so I don't waste every second of my time not spending it with you."

"I may not know how much time I have left until I die, but I know that I have more than enough time to spend it with you." Ivan smiled.

Matthew smiled back.

. . .

"How long will you be away?"

"Not very long, just a few days. Can you two look after each other until I return home?"

Ivan and Natalya nodded.

"Good." Katyusha hugged her siblings before she walked out the door with her luggage.

"Why does she have to leave us?" Natalya asked.

"I think it's all apart of her job. You have to remember that big sister is the one who has to work to pay for things like food and clothes for us."

"...Big brother, can we play a game?"

Ivan sighed, "What kind of game?"

"I don't care what kind of game it is. I just want to spend time with you..."

Ivan took Natalya's hand and smiled. "How about we go for a walk? It's been so long since we did something like that."

As the two siblings walked, they didn't really talk to each other. They just looked around the area.

"Big brother," Natalya finally broke the silence, "Do you love me?"

"...Why would you ask me that? Of course I love you."

"You have a very horrible way of showing it."

"What do you mean?" Ivan had never seen Natalya act this way or talk like this. She had been like this ever since she saw Ivan in the hospital a few years ago.

"When you were in the hospital, you never showed any emotion. You never smiled, you never talked to us, all you ever did was lay there and stare at the ceiling. You acted like you didn't love us anymore..."

Ivan was surprised to hear his sister say all these things. But, he realized that they were all true. "I... I was broken. I knew my life was never going to be the same." Ivan sighed. "I'm sorry that I never noticed my actions."

Everything was quiet for a moment...

"Let's go back home. I've grown tired of walking." Natalya grabbed her brothers arm and tried turning him around. She was tired of walking and talking.

Ivan sighed, "Okay..."

As they walked back home, Natalya held on to Ivan's arm the entire time. Ivan didn't mind, he thought it was sweet. They had a hard time of showing it, but the two of them loved each other very much.

. . .

"Are you sure your little sister said it was okay for you to be here? My parents don't mind you being here, but won't your sister get mad that you're not with her while your older sister is away?"

"Actually, she thought it was a good idea for me to come over here. She said that you are the one that usually makes me happy and she wants me to be happy."

"Well, that's very sweet of your sister." Matthew was glad that he was able to make someone happy, especially if that someone was Ivan. "So, how long do you plan on staying here? Unless...you want to be here all night again." Matthew giggled.

Ivan blushed. "I promised my sister I would be home before midnight."

"That still gives us plenty of time~"

Ivan knew what he was talking about. He blushed even more, trying to hide his face in his scarf.

Matthew laughed, "Don't worry, I was only joking."

Ivan suddenly took Matthew's hand, looking at him with cold eyes.

"Matthew..." He started to lean closer to the little blonde, forcing Matthew to lean back until he was laying down on his bed.

"I-Ivan...?"

"Quiet." Ivan ordered. He placed a kiss on Matthew's lips.

When they broke apart, Matthew closed his eyes and turned his away as Ivan chuckled. Ivan leaned down to Matthew's eat and whispered, "My sweet little Matthew... I'm starving."

Matthew's eyes shot open. He knew what was going on now. "Ivan, please-" Matthew was silenced when Ivan covered his mouth.

"So precious..." Ivan took Matthew's left hand, bring it closer to his face.

Matthew could say anything or call for help. He was helpless...

Ivan bit into Matthew's wrist, drawing tears of pain from the blonde. Matthew couldn't scream, all he could do was cry and feel Ivan's teeth cutting through his skin like knives. Blood was started to drip down Matthew's arm, making a mess of the sheets under him. _'Ivan... Please, stop this!'_

Ivan took his hand away from Matthew's face, using it to grab hold of the poor blondes arm. Matthew could feel Ivan bite deeper into his wrist, cutting through skins and muscles and started to crack his bone. Yet, he didn't scream. It was one of those moments where people get too scared to move or scream.

More and more tears ran down Matthew's face as he watched Ivan bite into his wrist, trying to eat his flesh. Then...

_**~Snap~**_

Matthew's eyes grew wide when he heard a cracking sound. He watched as Ivan backed away, taking his whole hand clean off. Matthew stared at Ivan, who no longer had his hand in his mouth, and back at his arm. He finally released a loud scream of pain that could be heard for miles.

Coming back to reality, Ivan just realized what he had done. "M-Matthew...!" Trembling, he reached his hand out to Matthew to try and help somehow. "I... A-Are you-"

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Matthew tried to kick Ivan's hand as he crawled backwards on his bed to back away from Ivan. Ivan could see the fear and pain in Matthew's eyes.

_'What have I done?!'_

He did something he could never take back and Matthew would probably never go near him again.

"Matthew! Ivan!" Arthur came running into the room, a knife in his hand and an apron on. He must of been trying to cook... "What's wrong?! I heard a scream-" Arthur noticed Matthew's appearance and his hand on the ground.

**"OH MY GOD!"**

Arthur immediately noticed Ivan's face and hands covered in blood. **"YOU DID THIS!?"**

"I... I meant no harm! I am so sorry!"

**"YOU'RE A MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"** Arthur raised the knife in his hands, about to stab Ivan.

**"FATHER! NO!"** Matthew screamed. **"PLEASE, DON'T HURT HIM!"**

"He is going to kill you! I already lost Alfred...I don't want to lose you!"

Matthew stood in between Ivan and Arthur, trying to ignore the pain in his arm while looking at his father with big, tear-filled eyes.

"Matthew, I'm trying to protect you! Move out of my way!"

"Ivan wants to protect me, too. I-" Matthew was interrupted.

"Matthew, I-I apologize for my actions... Please, n-never come near me again." Ivan said before running past them and out of the house.

Matthew chased after him. "Ivan!"

It was dark outside. There was no sign of Ivan.

"Ivan... Come back..." Tears ran down Matthew's cheeks.

Meanwhile, Ivan was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he was hoping it was somewhere far away from the people he loved.

'_Matthew, I told you that I was dangerous and that I could hurt you! Why did you not listen to me?!' _Ivan tried wiping away his tears as he ran. _'I'm sorry...'_

. . .

**"IVAN!"** Matthew screamed. **"IVAN! ANSWER ME!"**

"Matthew, give it a rest. Ivan is gone!" Arthur kept trying to stop Matthew. "Come on, you need medical help!"

**"NO! NOT UNTIL I FIND IVAN!"**

Arthur could see tears in Matthew's eyes. He knew he wasn't going to give up. Arthur sighed. "I want to see you back at the house in one hour. Do you understand me?"

Matthew nodded.

Arthur turned around and started walking back towards their house. _'Be careful, Matthew.'_

_'Ivan... Where did you go? I promise I will actually help you this time! Please, come back!'_

* * *

**Well, things got dramatic really quickly.**

**I'm sorry if it's not really detailed and it's all confusing. I'm not a good writer...**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Smile

* * *

Tired and dehydrated, Ivan couldn't focus on where he was going. Everything looked like a blur to him and he started to slow down. Ivan's running soon came a slow walk until he fell over onto his hands and knees.

_'Why is this all happening? What did I ever do to deserve this?!'_

Looking around, Ivan saw he was in the middle of a road. Unfortunately, he was unaware of what area he was in. All he needed to know was that he was far away from his loved ones.

Taking deep breathes, Ivan slowly stood back up. 'I wish I could just go to a hospital where I'm safe and far away from everyone...'

**"IVAN!"**

Ivan's eyes widened. He knew that voice! Maybe he wasn't as far as he thought he was...

"Matthew..."

_'Why is he looking for me?! Why does he care?!'_

Ivan could hear footsteps in the silent night, footsteps that were getting closer to him. Turning around, Ivan could see Matthew walking, his arm still bleeding from where his hand once was.

Ivan frowned. He had enough of this!

**"MATTHEW!"** Ivan yelled.

Matthew heard his name and saw Ivan in the distance. "Ivan...? IVAN!" He started running towards Ivan.

**"GO HOME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

Matthew froze, confusion swept over him. "W-Why?"

**"GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME LOOKING FOR ME AGAIN!"**

Matthew ignored Ivan and took a few steps closer.

**"NO! DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD!"**

Ivan was really angry and Matthew could see it.

"Why?! I want to help you!"

**"SHUT UP! YOU LIE!"**

"L-Lie...?"

**"YOU ALWAYS LIE TO ME! YOU SAY THAT YOU WILL HELP ME, BUT EVERYTHING ONLY BECOMES WORSE!"** Ivan shouted, **"IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HELP ME, YOU COULD OF KILLED ME A LONG TIME AGO!"**

"Ivan..."

**"YOU AND THE ENTIRE WORLD JUST WILL NOT LET ME DIE! WHEN CAN I FINALLY DIE AND BE AT PEACE?!"**

"But, Ivan, I thought we talked about this. If you die, who is going to make me happy?"

Ivan didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. But, what could he say?

"You are the only thing that makes me happy. Please, never ask me to end your life." Matthew walked closer to Ivan and continued to walk.

"B-But, I... I don't want to hurt you anymore. I mean...after what I did to your hand I-"

"It's okay... I for..give..you..." Matthew smiled and collapsed into Ivan's arms as he was walking. He had lost too much blood and couldn't take another step.

"Matthew?!" Ivan held the blonde in his arms. "Matthew, are you okay?!"

Eyes barely open, Matthew was starring at the dark sky. "Am I...dead?"

"Matthew...?!"

"Al..fred? Why are you...smiling and waving at me? Is it...time to go home?"

"Matthew! Answer me!"

"Ivan...you're here, too?"

"Yes, I'm here. Can you get up? Are you okay?"

"Not now, Ivan. I'm really tired. Please, let me rest..." Matthew's eyes slowly closed. Ivan's eyes widened.

**"NO! OPEN YOUR EYES!" **Ivan shook Matthew. **"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID, MATTHEW! PLEASE, GET UP!"** Ivan was panicking. He didn't know if Matthew was dead or not. What was he going to do?!

_'Wait...'_ Ivan could feel Matthew's heartbeat. _'Good... He's still alive.'_ Ivan knew what he had to do now. Ivan held Matthew in his arms and started to carry him. He didn't care if Arthur or Francis would try to hurt him when he brought Matthew back to them, Ivan just wanted Matthew to be safe.

. . .

Ivan stood in front of the front door to Matthew's house, thinking about the possibilities of what could happen if he opened that door or not. If Ivan walked in with Matthew, there was a chance he would get killed. But, if he decided to leave Matthew at the door, there would be a chance that Matthew would die from blood loss if he was outside for too long. What was Ivan supposed to do?

Ivan finally made a decision. He opened the door and gently set Matthew down on the floor as he walked in.

"Matthew?! Are you back?!" Ivan heard a voice followed by footsteps.

Ivan kissed Matthew on his forehead before running out of the house, leaving the door wide open. He wanted to make it look like Matthew had walked in by himself before collapsing on the floor.

Arthur walked in, shortly followed by Francis, both seeing their son on the floor.

"Matthew!"

. . .

Ivan walked into his house.

Natalya noticed his return. "Big brother!"

Ivan ignored her and walked towards his room.

"Big brother! Why is there blood on your face?!"

Ivan slammed the door to his room, not even looking at his sister.

"Ivan!" Natalya banged on his door. "Open the door! Now!"

"Go away..."

"Tell me what happened! Please open the door!"

"Get away from me..."

**"I WILL TEAR THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN!"**

**"I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"**

There was a moment of silence, though it had seemed like forever.

"It happened again, did it not?" Natalya asked.

"...Yes. I lost control again."

"Please, open the door."

"Why?"

"So I can hug you..."

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Ivan opened the door, Natalya wrapping her arms around him immediately. "I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't there to help you! I am so sorry!"

Ivan sighed, "There is no need to be sorry... Please, promise me that you will not tell big sister about this."

"I promise..."

. . .

A few days had gone by and Ivan had not seen Matthew at school at all. It was really worrying him. Was Matthew dead or in the hospital?! No... Ivan surely would of heard about it if any of that had happened.

After about a week, Matthew finally returned. Everyone saw how there were bandages where his hand once was. People soon started talking about it. Matthew had not seen this much commotion ever since Ivan returned.

Ivan saw Matthew and completely froze. He was sure that Matthew wouldn't even want to look at him every again... But, to Ivan's surprise, Matthew walked up to him and smiled. Ivan frowned. "Why are you smiling at me?"

Matthew sighed, "It's been over a week since you saw me and this is how you react?"

Ivan didn't respond.

"Can you please smile for me?"

"I think I forgot how to smile..."

"Well, can you please see me when school ends and no one else is around? I want to talk to you..."

Ivan sighed and nodded._ 'I don't know why he smiled at me like that, but I know he's angry and upset. I saw it in his eyes...'_

. . .

When school hours ended and everyone else had went home, Ivan and Matthew met each other at the front of the campus.

"What do you want to talk about this time?" Ivan still had a frown on his face.

"I want you to apologize to me."

"Apologize?"

"Apologize to me for taking away my hand and for not visiting me once while I was at the hospital."

That was it? Ivan thought that Matthew would never want to see or talk to him again.

"I...I'm sorry. But," Ivan said, "I thought that you wouldn't want to see me ever again."

"Why would I think that? I love you and that will never change." Matthew really did love him no matter what, but Ivan couldn't see that.

"Well, you may not hate me, but there is no guarantee that your family will ever want to see me with you again."

"With what has been happening to them lately, you're right. But, I'm sure they will forgive you one day." Matthew smiled.

"...How can you act so calm about all of this? After all the pain you went through, you continue to smile and act like nothing has happened."

There was a long moment of silence before Matthew answered, "It's not easy for me to smile like this... After the death of my brother, almost seeing you die only to find out that you're going to die anyway, losing my hand, and always seeing you like this, it's too much for me to handle. Yet, I still smile because I want you to see that I'm still happy so you can be happy."

Ivan looked surprised.

"I think I should be leaving now..." Matthew turned around to start walking away, but before he could move, Ivan grabbed onto his arm and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Please, don't leave me... I want to see your smile for a little while longer."

"...Only if you smile for me."

Ivan sighed. He really didn't want to... But, after what's been happening and Matthew has been able to smile so happily, then so could he! Ivan forced a smile on his face. It didn't look happy though, it looked kinda funny. Either way, it made Matthew smile.

"Do you want to go to our _special_ place?" Matthew asked.

Ivan nodded. He knew exactly where they were going.

. . .

_"Ivan!"_

_"Big brother!"_

_Ivan heard two familiar voices and the door to his hospital room open. Katyusha walked in and Natalya ran in and jumped onto Ivan's bed to hug him._

_"N-Natalya?! Katyusha?!" Ivan looked really surprised._

_"Are you okay?! Where have you been this whole time?!" Katyusha looked like she was crying._

_"I...I'm fine."_

_"There's no need to worry anymore. You're leaving and coming back home with us." Natalya smiled._

_"NO!" Ivan shouted, pushing his sister off of him._

_"Ivan? What's wrong?"_

_Ivan's eyes were full of fear and he's body was trembling. "I don't want to leave! I don't want to go back out there where I can get hurt!"_

_"...Ivan, please tell us what happened to you so we can help you."_

_Ivan didn't say anything. He didn't want to remember the horrible things that were done to him. "I can't. I-It's too painful to talk about."_

_"Big brother, please don't stay here for too long. I missed you." Natalya said._

_"...Okay. I will come back home soon, but I refuse to leave the house until I know bad things will never happen to me again."_

_"Okay." Katyusha smiled._

. . .

Ivan woke up with Matthew next to him. They were under the big tree that they both liked. That was their special place.

_'I guess I should of never left the hospital...'_

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've been so busy and under a lot of stress because I'll be starting high school soon and everything has been a mess and AGHHHH!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short...**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
